Cinchweed
| 'Appearance' Cinchweed, from a distance, looks to be a pale gold Sandwing with red wings. When viewed up close, you realize her scales are halfway a dark red, with only the bottom halves pale gold, and a strange golden liquid seems to bleed from them, as if the pale gold is being flushed from her scales. Her wings only have the very bottoms still a dark brown/gold, the liquid dripping out to pool around her feet. Her eyes are halfway a navy blue, the bottom half a amber brown. She has a lithe frame with a rounded jaw, and is usually seen with a necklace woven from dried grass. She actually towers over most Sandwings at full height, but her head and neck usually droops, giving her the appearance of being small and weak. Personality Cinchweed states at times that before her curse, she was "A puffed up, snobby dragon", always holding her head high. Being a part of the royal family had got to her head, and she was rude and cruel to peasant Sandwings and hybrids. After the curse, she became a shy, sweet dragon, loving small animals such as birds. She tries extremely hard not to disappoint her friends or allies, fearing hate. From the beginning, she always had a phobia of being hated by dragons, but as royalty no dragon told her they hated her, fearing the Queen's wrath. Having being kicked out of the castle, she is now open to others, making her fearful and shy. History Cinchweed was born to Prince Hyena and his mate, Cactus. She had a brother, but dingos snuck into the nest, crushing his egg. As their only child, her parents spoiled her, showering her in gifts and love. Cinchweed grew into a fair, beautiful Sandwing, her pale gold scales glimmering in the sunlight. She would parade herself down the roads in the market, showing off her glamorous scales. As the spoiled dragoness she was, she would talk rudely towards peasant Sandwings and hybrids; especially Skywings. Whenever she merely spotted a red glint, she would stalk over and hiss offensive comments towards the Skywing or hybrid. One day, while prowling the markets for someone to attack, she spotted a pale white tail with a reddish tint. Cinchweed followed the tail with her eyes to it's master- a beautiful Icewing/Skywing hybrid, with ruby red eyes and a mane of spikes that caught the sun, giving the illusion that there was a crown of sunset upon her head. Her face was thin and sharp, mirroring both Tribes equally. Cinch stood still in her tracks, unable to move or draw her eyes away from the dragoness. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. The hybrid noticed the Sandwing's stare, and turned to face her. Cinchweed felt powerless when the ruby eyes locked onto hers. "Oh. It's you." the dragoness stated quietly, walking towards the Sandwing. Cinchweed could barely stumble out the words she was saying. "M-me? M-me who? What?" The hybrid was right in front of her now. "I've heard of you. The sandwing who disrespects others lesser than her." Fear suddenly washed over Cinchweed, and her heart nearly crawled out of her chest. "I've heard that you hiss horrible things about them behind their backs..." The dragoness' voice suddenly gained a cold tone. She ran a claw down Cinch's shivering neck, drawing blood. "Dragons like you need to learn." The hybrid suddenly grabbed Cinch's shoulder, digging her claws in, and energy crackled from them into her skin. Cinch screamed in pain and jumped away, and the dragoness rose up to a grand height on her hind legs, spreading her wings for flight. Several sandwings leaped behind stalls for protection from the now known animus, while others sped away. "If you EVER want this reversed, you'll have to find me and state your sins to my face. Ask around for Agate, and you will find me." Agate hissed, her rose red wings lifting her into the air as she flew away. Cinch heard her mother scream as Agate flew away, wailing "Monster! What happened to my baby?!" With horror, she realized Cactus was calling HER a monster. She turned to stare into a glass plate in one of the stalls. Her reflection stared back at her. The image of a dragon with red overtaking her scales like blood was being poured into them, while the gold was flushed out in waterfalls of liquid dripping from every scale in her body. At that moment, several things went through Cinch's mind, connecting with each other. I'm a monster. She made me into a monster. How could someone so beautiful have been so cruel? ... How could I have been so cruel? Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Females Category:Tribeless Dragons Category:SandWings Category:Animus Enchanted Category:Content (Constellation Nation)